


Unwrap Her Like Chocolate

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [80]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Femdom, Flirting, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, hyungheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minji goes to a frat party looking for a hot girl to hookup with. She never would've expected for that girl to be the incredibly sexy and popular Dodo... but she's certainly not complaining~[fem! Hyungheon | College AU | Smut]





	Unwrap Her Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the names are confusing, here is a little guide! They're taken from both the first and second MXRAY drama parodies~
> 
> Minji - fem!Jooheon  
> Dodo - fem!Hyungwon  
> Dior - fem!Minhyuk  
> Yeojoo - fem!Kihyun  
> Wonhee - fem!Wonho
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "dodo/minji(jooheon ver) Dodo and dior are bestfriends and the most popular girls at school and minji is convinced dodo is way out of her league… with smut;)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Loud, thumping music blasted through the overcrowded, dimly lit frat house. Minji was sweating slightly, her thin white button-down likely transparent already. Exhaling slowly, her eyes lazily surveying her surroundings, Minji frowns, sparing a glance towards the shitty bar on the other end of the room. She honestly wasn’t totally sure why she came here- well, she couldn’t say that. She knew _exactly why_ she came here: to hopefully pick up chicks like she wasn’t terrified of actually flirting with a girl. What she didn’t know was why she was _still_ here.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Minji fishes it out, a frown settling on her lips when she reads the text. Of fucking course. 

**> >Changkyun**

            Hey, Hyunwoo and I are leaving early, sorry! I’ll make it up to you next time.

Rolling her eyes, Minji begins typing out a reply, but before she can even hit send, another text from Changkyun pops up.

**> >Changkyun**

            Hyunwoo is just way too irresistible when he wears that harness. You understand, right?

**> Minji**

            Yeah yeah, you owe me.

Judging by how long it’d been since she’d last seen Changkyun at the party, he’d only bothered texting her after having a round with Hyunwoo back at his apartment. Well, she couldn’t say she wasn’t used to it. Ever since they started dating last semester, they’d been practically inseparable. Minji didn’t hate him for it- but she did envy their relationship. Stretching her neck with tired eyes, Minji’s gaze flickers back over to the bar, suddenly getting inspiration. Maybe she’d grab one more beer and then call it a night. She’d gotten pretty used to hovering around in this frat house by herself- thanks Changkyun- so it wouldn’t hurt to give this one more go.

Moving away from the corner she’d gotten somewhat attached to, Minji walks over to the bar, glancing around for any girls she could potentially hit up. There was one bar stool left, and it was wedged between a clearly drunk upperclassman and… Minji’s heart thumps low and hard in her chest. On the other side of the empty chair was none other than Chae Dodo- one of the absolute hottest and most popular girls on campus. Her wavy, thick hair was smooth and soft, flowing over her shoulder, her trim legs crossed as she played with the rim of a red solo cup like it was a silver chalice or something. Minji could sit there, and she could talk to her. Swallowing back the nervousness rising up her throat, Minji moves to the bar, a hand hovering over the chair as a thought comes to her mind. 

“Is this seat taken?” Minji asks over the bumping music, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as Dodo looks over at her. Something mysterious twinkling in her eye, Dodo shakes her head, watching with interest as Minji scoots down next to her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a TKE party before, Minji,” Dodo says, her voice somehow still beautiful despite how loudly she had to talk to be heard over the music. Dodo knew all of the girls that came here alone, and she knew them all pretty damn intimately. There was something about Minji’s presence and mannerisms that led Dodo to think that Minji wasn’t just here for bar games and socializing~ Minji shrugs her shoulders, asking the bartender for a beer before answering.

“I’ve never been to one before,” Minji replies, taking the beer and sipping from it as her eyes flicker back to Dodo. Even though TKE was just a regular fraternity on the surface, it had a huge secret: TKE parties were a low-key gay and lesbian hookup spot, but not a lot of people knew about it. Minji had known its reputation through Changkyun, but she’d only taken him up on his offer to go tonight because, well, she was horny and desperate. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“I thought so~ You’ve heard the rumors, I’m sure,” Dodo says, and there’s something seductive about her tone. Minji had to lean in a bit closer to hear her, and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. God, of course she’d have to have this conversation with Dodo- someone she’d been lusting after since freshman year.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure they’re true,” Minji reassures her presumably heterosexual acquaintance, smiling tightly as she completely misreads Dodo’s comment. Eyebrows furrowing, Dodo brings her cup to her face, her lips curled up in an amused smirk as she processes Minji’s comment.

“Oh, they’re definitely true, honey~” Dodo says, grazing the rim of her cup against her lower lip. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that girls come here all the time looking for _female company_ ,” Dodo breathes out, finally taking a sip from her drink after doing so. Her heart pounding, Minji looks away, her eyes focusing on the various sticky splatters on the makeshift bar instead of how strange the words were leaving Dodo’s lips. Was she… making fun of her? Or was she trying to crack a joke?

“What makes you say that?” Minji asks, her eyes flickering over to Dodo’s. Dodo hums, surprised that Minji hadn’t caught on to her flirtations yet. 

“Well, isn’t that why you’re here?” Dodo asks, licking her lips almost predatorily as she rakes her eyes down Minji’s body. She’d only just noticed it, but Minji’s shirt was white and see-through at places. Her bra was visible, and it was lacy and sexy. It made Dodo want to unwrap her like a fine piece of chocolate.

“E-Excuse me?” Minji stutters out, her hands getting clammy. She felt like she was getting cornered, but Dodo’s behaviors weren’t rude or mean at all… in fact, she seemed distressed after Minji asked her that, which only furthered her confusion.

“Honey, don’t take it the wrong way. That’s why I’m here too,” she said, smiling once Minji had begun to visibly relax. “I know how true the rumors are and how you’ve never been here before because, well, I hookup with girls here all the time,” Dodo continued, her voice softer and closer to Minji’s ear as she talked. Feeling her whole body light on fire, Minji exhales a puff of air, her eyes shining as she looks over at Dodo.

“I feel kind of stupid now,” Minji says, chuckling softly. Dodo smiles at her, a hand reaching out to rub Minji’s knee comfortingly. “I just couldn’t fathom the possibility that you… that I would ever…” she swallows, attempting to collect her thoughts. “I just didn’t think I had a chance with you, that’s all,” she says, her heart pounding in her ears even louder than the music. Dodo’s smile takes a slightly more flirtatious turn, her hand moving a bit further up Minji’s thigh.

“You’re just my type, actually~” Dodo said, her bedroom voice rumbling into Minji’s ear. Swallowing, Minji leans a bit closer to Dodo, her beer forgotten on the bar.

“Oh yeah? And what’s your type?” Minji asks, her breath quickening. She still couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with Dodo right now- talking to her, fuck, flirting with her? Dodo practically had the entire dance department on their knees for her, and yet she was telling Minji of all people that _she_ was her type? Shit.

“Cute, sweet… obedient,” Dodo breathes out, her voice sexy and low in Minji’s ears.

“O-Obedient?” Minji repeats, pressing her thighs together. Dodo smiles, her hand working its way slowly up Minji’s leg.

“You look like the kind of girl who would do anything without complaint…. who would be so willing to get herself fucked out,” Dodo elaborates, her voice dripping like sweet, thick molasses as she says all of the words Minji wanted to hear. Before she can even chicken out, Minji spits out the next thing she thinks of, her chest gleaming with sweat.

“Do you want to find out if that’s true?” Minji asks, her eyes darting over to Dodo’s- desperately, vulnerably. Dodo stares at her, her plump lips curling up in a soft smile.

“You have no idea how much I do. Why don’t we head back to my dorm? Unless you’d rather finish up that beer and stay here,” Dodo offers, licking the corner of her mouth with a feral glint in her eyes. Minji scoots off of her stool, her hand shyly reaching up to grasp onto Dodo’s.

“Where is your dorm?”

 

* * *

 

The walk to Dodo’s dorm was short, sweet, and filled with casual conversation. Minji clicked well with Dodo, better than she would’ve thought, and found herself on multiple occasions wondering why she’d never really stopped to talk to her for more than a passing ‘hello’ before. Dodo is intelligent, charming, even funny. Minji was glad that out of all of the girls she could’ve potentially hooked up with tonight, she was glad it was Dodo.

Pulling out her keys and unlocking her dorm door, Dodo opens the door and walks inside, holding the door open for Minji. Walking in, Minji’s eyes widen at the shockingly well-decorated dorm room she was greeted with when she entered. Her own dorm had the exact same layout, but her and her roommate Yeojoo hadn’t really done anything special to it- unlike Dodo, who’d apparently put her chic flair on everything in eyeshot. As she was looking around the room in awe, Minji’s attention is suddenly pulled towards a previously-shut door, flushing a bit when she watches another, and very well-known, girl enter the common area.

“Oh? This one’s new~” Lee Dior drawled out, leaning against the doorframe, her face red and slightly glistening as if she’d been doing something physically exerting. Minji’s cheeks flare and she bites her lip, realizing that when Dodo said she fucked all of the girls who came to TKE parties looking for love, she wasn’t exaggerating.

“Aren’t you leaving Wonhee hanging? And her name is Minji, not ‘this one’,” Dodo replied, and when Minji looked up into her eyes, she was startled by how fierce Dodo’s expression was. She was serious, impatient. Clearly she didn’t like what Dior had just said and didn’t want her saying anything else. Minji’s heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn’t help but feel… special, somehow. Dior and Dodo were practically a duo, and yet Dodo was defending Minji? How could she not feel a little flattered by that. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dior drawled out, her grin playful and almost cat-like as she turned on her heel and shut her door before Minji could even respond. Not missing a beat, Dodo walks over to the door Dior didn’t walk out of and opens it, revealing a bedroom.

“Pay her no mind. Here, come in,” Dodo said, her expression relaxing now that Dior had left their private moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her best friend, but she just wanted to be alone with Minji right now. To say that she was intoxicated by the girl would be an understatement, she was on the road to addiction already.

Nodding her head, Minji steps into Dodo’s bedroom, once again shocked that anyone could transform a basic dorm room into something so pretty and personalized. Dodo’s bed was luxurious- decked out in pillows and blankets galore. She had a plush chair beside a bookshelf stocked with anything but textbooks. Hanging from the ceiling and covering the walls were delicate fairy lights- the only light source in the room, which created a soft, warm glow. Smiling a bit, Minji walks up to Dodo, her eyes twinkling.

“Your dorm is so gorgeous,” Minji breathes out, her eyes darting back over to the bed. She couldn’t forget why they came here even if she wanted to, but Dodo’s bed was practically calling her. “Especially your bed, it looks so comfy,” Minji continued, walking up to it and running her hand along the soft covers. She could feel Dodo behind her- that dominating yet quiet presence that had lured her in earlier tonight rising to the surface once more.

“It is, you should try it out,” Dodo said, her voice rumbling sensually into Minji’s ear. A shiver passing through her, Minji sits on the edge of the bed, flushing a bit as she continues to run her hands along the soft sheets. “Don’t be shy, you should lay down in a bed,” Dodo prompted, her eyes practically burning into Minji’s when they lock gazes. Doing so without complaint, Minji lays down on Dodo’s bed, her short hair fanning over Dodo’s myriad of pillows. Now in a compromising position while Dodo merely watched her, Minji felt touches of embarrassment swell up. She didn’t know what to do in this situation, and even though she wanted it so bad she was already getting wet just from laying down in Dodo’s bed, she had no idea what to do. Luckily, Dodo did. 

“Do you want me to join you?” Dodo asked, her hands resting on the side of the bed as she looked into Minji’s eyes. Nodding, Minji starts scooting over, surprised when Dodo doesn’t lay next to her when she gets on the bed, but instead… she kneels above her.

“Have you ever done this before?” Dodo asks, resisting the overwhelming urge to rip open Minji’s shirt and bite hickies from her neck to her hipbones. Licking her lips, Dodo swallows, her breathing shallow as she admires the woman beneath her.

“I’ve been with other women, but um, only girls I’d been dating at the time,” Minji said, although she was slightly exaggerating. She’d only had sex a handful of times with her singular ex-girlfriend over 2 years ago… but Dodo didn’t need to know all of that. The way Dodo was looking at her right now- she didn’t want to ruin it by admitting she had practically zero experience.

“Hm, I see,” Dodo sighed out, relieved that Minji wasn’t hinging how good her first time was on how well their night went, not that she was going to slack off or anything. It just took away some of the pressure from her shoulders. Gazing into Minji’s eyes, Dodo positions herself a little more comfortably, seating herself between Minji’s plentiful thighs with her hands on either side of Minji’s head. As she admired Minji, Dodo couldn’t help but notice how Minji’s cheeks and ears were getting redder and redder the more she ogled her. Smiling at the cuteness, Dodo leans a bit closer, brushing her nose against Minji’s.

“Can I… kiss you?” Dodo asked, and Minji inhaled brokenly, her fingers moving to clutch Dodo’s shoulders. Dodo’s hair was surrounding her head in a curtain, and all she could see was Dodo, so close to her, her lips so plump and inviting and—

“Yes,” Minji sighed out before leaning up and capturing Dodo’s mouth in a kiss. Smiling a bit at the cuteness, Dodo reciprocates the kiss, reveling in the sweet perfume Minji was wearing and how nice her lips tasted despite the beer she’d been drinking. Deepening the kiss, Dodo lightly swipes her tongue across Minji’s lips, politely asking for entrance before she ravaged her mouth entirely. Minji parts her lips obediently, moaning into Dodo’s mouth when the taller girl laps her tongue against hers. The feeling of Dodo above her, of Dodo’s tongue in her mouth, of Dodo’s hand moving to cup the side of her face… it was the only thing Minji even knew anymore. She was falling head-first into this, craving more and more until she was gasping and deepening the kiss herself, her tongue lapping against Dodo’s.

Minji was turned on by this, that much was obvious to Dodo. She probably didn’t even realize it, but her body was trembling slightly and writhing against Dodo’s in a way that was far too appealing, far too _tempting_. Dodo wanted to just rip off Minji’s pants and tongue-fuck her until she screamed, but she couldn’t do that yet. Minji was soft and sweet, and didn’t do this much, so Dodo needed to be patient with her. She needed to do this right and not let her arousal get the better of her.

Moving away from Minji’s mouth, Dodo groans deeply as Minji whimpers and pushes Dodo closer to continue kissing. Unable to resist her, Dodo pushes her lips against Minji’s once more, swiping her tongue against the roof of her mouth and swirling her tongue around Minji’s. Beneath her, Minji was writhing, her thighs spread as she subtly presses her hips back against Dodo’s. Vision going red, Dodo thrusts her hips down against Minji’s pussy, nearly growling at the delicious sound that escaped Minji’s lips in reply.

“Yes-!” Minji moaned out, as she parted their lips and hid her face in Dodo’s shoulder. Her hips were softly rolling against Dodo’s now, but she was still a bit shy and was embarrassed to be humping Dodo after having only kissed her for a couple minutes. Despite the shyness, her panties were wet with want, her nipples hard under her shirt as she felt Dodo rocking back against her.

“Do you like getting your neck kissed?” Dodo asked, her voice rough. Minji nods her head, tilting her face to the side as she pushes her shirt off her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Minji sighed out in reply, her thighs flexing around Dodo’s considerably slimmer legs. Swallowing hard at the tempting feast laid out for her eyes only, Dodo places a gentle kiss to the side of Minji’s neck before sucking the skin into her mouth. She resisted the urge to suck hard enough to leave a hicky, even when Minji let out the sexiest whimper she’d ever heard, and instead moved further down her neck and shoulder, peppering kisses between bites as she went.

“Can I unbutton your shirt?” Dodo asked once she ran out of exposed skin. Minji nodded her head, her breathing ragged and shallow. The wet spot in her panties had grown considerably, and her clit was hard and aching for touch… she needed more stimulation, desperately.

“Yes, please,” Minji replied, her eyes hazy as she watched Dodo unbutton her shirt. The look in Dodo’s eyes as she stripped her- it was hungry, as if she needed to see more of Minji like her life depended on it. Minji had never been looked at like that before, and she was overwhelmed but loving every second of it. The first three buttons come undone quickly, but the rest are damn near ripped off in Dodo’s haste. Peeling the shirt away, Dodo reveals Minji’s sexy, lacy bralette, licking her lips at how stunning this woman looked beneath her.

“May I touch you?” Dodo asks, always careful to ask for consent. Minji whines, her hands coming up to the front clasp of the bralette as she unhooks it and pushes her bra off her chest, displaying her bare breasts for Dodo’s addictive gaze.

“N-Now you can,” Minji replies, her face on fire. She couldn’t believe she’d actually just taken off her bra unprompted in front of a girl she’d only really met an hour ago… but she was glad she did. Dodo’s expression turned hard, intense- as if she was holding back everything she had not to devour Minji whole. It was insanely erotic, and when Dodo’s hand grasps one of her breasts while her mouth descends on a nipple, Minji doesn’t hold back the string of needy moans. 

“Yes- please!” Minji whimpers out, her eyes desperately trying to stay open so she can watch Dodo pleasure her. Exhaling hotly through her nose, Dodo laps her tongue in tight circles around Minji’s hard nipple, while her hand pinches and pulls the other. She wanted to bite them until they were stiff and red, but she didn’t want to hurt Minji or scare her off, so she stuck to hard sucking and licking for now. Minji’s sweet moans and trembling body beneath her were enough to satiate her desire, and she continues to pleasure her, appreciating how responsive and sensitive Minji was.

Her hand still pinching and stroking Minji’s nipple, Dodo trails her mouth down from Minji’s breast to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and nips as she made her way further south. When she reaches Minji’s hip, she laps at the hollow of her hipbone, her hand quickly moving to hold Minji’s hips down. Mindlessly bucking and rocking up against Dodo’s mouth, Minji lets out a serious of hot, loud moans, her eyes wide as she stared down at Dodo. She never knew her hipbone was so sensitive, but it was probably partially because Dodo’s mouth was so close to her pussy.

“Please,” Minji whimpered out, sweat forming on her brow. Staring into Minji’s eyes, Dodo trails her mouth from her hipbone to below her bellybutton, peppering gentle kisses throughout her journey. Her eyes were so dark and enticing, as if she was demanding Minji beg for it without even saying a single word. Shivering, Minji spreads her legs, her nipples still hard and red from Dodo’s treatment of them.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Dodo asks, her breath ghosting over Minji’s stomach and hipbone, making her shiver. Biting her lip, Minji ponders the idea for a few seconds. She knew what she wanted, but the thought of asking for it aloud made blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. Staring down wordlessly at Dodo, Minji bites her lip hard as Dodo moves a bit further down the bed, her face now mere centimeters from her pussy. Steeling her nerves, Minji finally answers the question.

“I want you to eat me out,” Minji says, her voice trembling. Licking her lips, Dodo grabs the waistband of Minji’s pants and pulls them down to her knees. Gazing at her obviously soaked-through panties, Dodo exhales brokenly, bringing her mouth to her pussy and licking it right through the panties. Whimpering, Minji covers her face with her hands, her body shaking from the visual and physical onslaught.

“You got so wet, Minji,” Dodo breathed out, her lips wrapping around Minji’s clit through her panties and sucking it into her mouth. Gasping, Minji’s hips roll up into Dodo’s mouth, her eyes getting hazy. “You taste so good, too,” Dodo added, her voice rough as she lapped against Minji’s hard clit.

“Please… my panties,” Minji whimpered out, her hips shaking as Dodo continued to indirectly stimulate her. It felt so good, but she was desperate to feel Dodo’s mouth against her, without anything between them. Humming, Dodo complies, peeling away Minji’s soaking wet underwear and swallowing hard at the sight of her bare pussy. Her pussy was glistening and shining in the dim light, and her clit was swollen and desperate for attention. Dodo licked her lips as she brought her hands up to grasp Minji’s pussy, spreading it wide so she could see all of her pretty little pussy.

“Beautiful,” Dodo breathed out, admiring Minji’s body for a few more seconds before lowering her face down and slurping her up like she’d been wanting her to. Gasping out moan after moan, Minji’s back arches off the bed, her eyes wide as Dodo eats her pussy like she’d been starving. Her tongue ran from her entrance up to her clit, while her lips sucked her clit into her mouth with every stroke. She was moving fast, her tongue and lips working in tandem as she devoured Minji whole.

“ _Fuck_!!” Minji cursed out, her body shaking so hard she was worried she might hurt something, her chest heaving with heavy pants as Dodo drove her crazy with her mouth. She wasn’t the type to curse, but that didn’t even matter anymore- all she could think about was Dodo’s mouth on her pussy, sucking her clit and running her tongue along her folds. Gasping, Minji starts rocking her hips into Dodo’s mouth, her thighs wide and hands clutching the sheets on the bed for dear life.

“It feels so good, Dodo,” Minji moaned out, her voice strained as she desperately tried to express how talented Dodo was with her mouth. “I-I feel like I’m going crazy,” she added, her statement punctuated by a needy moan as Dodo thrusts her tongue in and out of her entrance. Dodo runs her tongue over and over up Minji’s pussy, sometimes sucking her clit, and sometimes thrusting her tongue in her pussy. Every change she made, Minji’s voice would get just a little bit louder, her actions becoming just a little more frantic. 

“I want you to cum on my tongue,” Dodo commanded after pulling back for a brief second. Sucking Minji’s clit hard, Dodo groans as she hears Minji’s sweet whimpering voice respond to her. 

“I-I’m going to cum,” Minji stuttered out, her voice desperate. She was close before, but hearing Dodo say she wanted Minji’s cum was the last straw. Her clit was throbbing from all the attention, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this good… or if she’d ever felt this good before. She was losing control fast, and when Dodo swipes her tongue down to thrust into Minji’s entrance, she cums hard.

“Cumming--!” Minji spat out, her hips rocking back onto Dodo’s tongue as she came, fingers clutching the sheets, and eyes rolling back. Licking her through her orgasm, Dodo watches her, her own arousal heightening at the sight of such a gorgeous woman cumming from her mouth alone. When Minji relaxes onto the sheets, Dodo moves her mouth away, admiring the fucked out woman sprawled on her bed. 

“How was that?” Dodo asks, rubbing Minji’s hip gently as she watched her. Still trying to catch her breath and calm down, Minji’s eyes crack open, and she smiles, an overwhelming sense of contentment overcoming her.

“Amazing,” Minji honestly replies, slowly collecting herself. As her senses come back to her, she thinks of how Dodo was still fully dressed before her, and pouts a bit, wanting to change that. “C-Can I um, do something for you, too?” she asks, pouty lips parted as she watches Dodo change positions. Admiring her, Dodo takes in just how fucking sexy Minji’s body is- her bare breasts, her cute stomach, her dripping wet pussy… Licking her lips, Dodo revels in the taste of Minji still on her tongue, realizing that she was far from done with satisfying Minji tonight.

“Sure you can~ Want to get my strap-on for me so I can fuck you again? <3”


End file.
